Variable transmission windows may be applied commercially in vehicles designed for the transportation of passengers, such as, for example, busses, airplanes, trains, ships, and automobiles. Providing for the use of variable transmission windows in these types of vehicles creates various challenges. The disclosure may provide various systems and methods configured to resolve one or more issues related to the application of variable transmission windows. Though exemplary embodiments of one or more systems or apparatuses are discussed in detail, the embodiments may be to combined or customized to suit various applications.